Many agricultural pesticides, including insecticides, fungicides, herbicides, miticides, and plant growth regulators, are applied in the form of a liquid composition. In addition to the pesticide and a solvent, such liquid compositions typically include one or more adjuvant compounds intended to improve one or more properties of the liquid composition, such as for example, storage stability, ease of handling, pesticide efficacy against target organisms.
There is a continuing interest in pesticide compositions that exhibit improved properties.